


on top of the world with you

by shuanime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Failed Date, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, cute seokhoon SO CUTE I MELT, rated T only because jihoon's brain curse a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuanime/pseuds/shuanime
Summary: jihoon plans the Best Date Ever™ for the man whose love is unconditional
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	on top of the world with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joshujispearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshujispearl/gifts).



> hello leesa!! thank you so much for comeeshing me to write this cute thing for u it's so CUTE JUST STRAIGHT UP TOOH-ROTTING AAAAAAAAA hdfhjkdfkj thank you so so so much hehehe i hope you like it... oh! and thank you for your patience :) you're an angel ♡ 
> 
> enjoy soft seokhoon!

If there’s something in the world that Jihoon knows he’s shit at but will never admit to anyone, it’s knowing the right thing to do in situations that he knows he is bound to do, anyway.

Bound by responsibility. Bound by _love_.

It hits more when he’s bound by love because he has to do it and he also ends up _wanting_ to do it. And it sucks to not know what to do when he badly wants something to happen.

That probably doesn’t make much sense.

“There was _no_ _need_ for blackmail,” Mingyu announces as he bursts through the door of Jihoon and Seokmin’s shared apartment. “I would’ve come anyway—God, why is it so hard for you to just say _please_?”

 _I don’t care if you’re asleep or doing whatever. Come over or I will leak that video of you taking body shots off your own knee_ , is what Jihoon said when he called Mingyu to come over as soon as Seokmin left their place to get groceries.

“About time,” Jihoon grumbles, not even bothering to look up from his laptop. “Now come here and help me with this.”

When Mingyu doesn’t respond or make a move, Jihoon sighs, raising his head to appease his best friend’s obsession with politeness.

“ _Pretty_ _fucking_ _please_.”

“That’s all you had to say,” Mingyu says, looking pleased with himself. He flops next to Jihoon on the floor of their living room, fuzzy purple carpet soft beneath them. Seokmin has an eye for comfortable and colorful things—a quality Mingyu likes about Jihoon’s boyfriend because unlike him, Jihoon will just take anything as long as it doesn’t bother him. Sometimes, his boyfriend even spends time with Mingyu more than him.

Peering at the open tabs of the laptop, he asks, “What’s the emergency?”

Now, the emergency isn’t really much of an emergency… not a normal, functioning person in society would even consider as one, at least. It has been a while since Jihoon actually sat down in a decent dinner with his boyfriend. Most of their meals come in takeout packages on good days and instant ramen packages on poor days. Being college students with only so much money for sustenance, that’s already perfect.

When they _do_ go on something that amounts to a date, it’s Seokmin who thinks of the idea. It’s Seokmin who brings the games out even though Jihoon cheats at UNO every time. It’s Seokmin who makes microwave Oreo cake for movie night. It’s Seokmin who _illegally_ _downloads_ the movie for movie night.

And these are only a few of the things that they do together that they call “dates” because Jihoon likes spending time with his boyfriend alone. He doesn’t need Wonwoo’s wolf-whistling in the background or Jeonghan’s goading. He likes having Seokmin in private. And Seokmin goes out of his way to give Jihoon the cutest, most fulfilling mini private dates because he is an angel. The most considerate, attentive, caring angel.

And it was fine. Jihoon was happy with it… until Seungkwan happened.

_“We went ice skating,” Seungkwan gushed uncontrollably about the date he had with Vernon yesterday. “He held my hand and the world stopped. I saw my future in his eyes. It was magical.”_

_Jihoon gagged obnoxiously. “You fell face first.”_

_“I did, but he scooped me up and asked me if I’m okay,” Seungkwan said, unbothered by the blatant hostility. “And suddenly, I was.”_

_“Barf.”_

_Seungkwan’s expression turned sour, side-eyeing him as if he offended his whole ancestry line. “I don’t know why you’re barfing at it. Seokmin likes these things. By gagging at my sweet, pure love, you’re also making fun of your boyfriend’s fantasies.”_

_“He knows I don’t like those.”_

_“That’s the problem,” Seungkwan rolls his eyes. “He knows you don’t like those, that's why he keeps his wants to himself. He cares too much about your wishes, you know.”_

So, when Jihoon gets reminded (He forgot, okay? He was too busy getting… pampered.) that his angel boyfriend has been dying to be _lovey-dovey_ in public, he swears to his college graduation day that he will arrange the Best Date Ever™ and make Seokmin’s head _explode_ with how wholesome and darling he is.

 _“Best date ideas,”_ Mingyu reads the Buzzfeed article on the opened browser tag. “ _This_ is the emergency?”

Jihoon has no time to dwindle. He takes all of the shame of having caught with embarrassing tabs open and shoves it back in because he already cleared his schedule for the weekend and he can’t take it back anymore.

And, most importantly, _of_ _course_ , because he really wants something special, something oozing with public display of affection for his romantic boyfriend.

“Yes,” he says, eyes, if not his puffed-up chest, exuding determination. “And _you’re_ going to help me, whether you like it or not.”

* * *

“Let’s go?” Seokmin asks him from the doorway. He’s wearing the brown coat that Jihoon likes a lot on him because the weatherman said it’s going to be windy today. As usual, he has that smile on his face that makes Jihoon feel like everything in his life is going well.

Jihoon takes one look at him, nodding with enthusiasm. When he told him that he’s taking him out to a café date, Seokmin ran to him and tackled him in a bear hug, thanking him over and over. Jihoon realized how he should’ve paid more attention, how he should’ve indulged Seokmin with his wants. Instead of wallowing in self-pity (because this is seriously not about _him_ at all), he’s going to do everything he should’ve done before. This day will be perfect, and this day will end with Seokmin’s heart filled to the brim.

Seokmin is about to walk out when Jihoon gets an idea, reaching out to tug at his sleeve.

“Hm?” Seokmin turns back to him, brows raised. “Did you forget something?”

Jihoon offers his hand. Seokmin’s eyes only reflected question marks.

“Does your… hand hurt anywhere?”

Goodness gracious. The tips of Jihoon’s ear burn as he says, “Hold my hand.”

He never does this. Ever. But anything for Seokmin.

His boyfriend touches his hand gently, eyes shining as he takes what was offered. Jihoon can feel him burst in happiness, and maybe he could get used to this.

It’s not that bad. Why didn’t he do this before?

Hand in hand with him in the elevator, Seokmin chatters happily about the things he wants to do in the café. Jihoon promised to fulfill every request. Knowing Seokmin, he would incredibly tone down his desires to make way for Jihoon’s, so he prepared ideas that would surprise his boyfriend.

Like, take polaroid pictures while kissing his cheek, or making latte art, or posting couple date pictures on social media with the hashtag “relationship goals.” Jihoon already swallowed his pride the day he planned intensively with Mingyu. Today, it’s showtime.

However, when they stepped out of the apartment building, Jihoon gets an ominous feeling deep in his gut that maybe the romantic date gods are against him after all.

When the weatherman said it’s going to be windy, but they did not expect a windstorm to smack them across the face with a newspaper. At least Seokmin got a newspaper to the face. Jihoon had an unidentified, greasy wrapper stick to his cheek.

“It’s a windstorm!” Seokmin exclaims unhelpfully. “Do you want to go back?”

“It’s just a miscalculation,” Jihoon stubbornly grunts, dragging him tighter by the hand. “I want to make latte art with you.”

Seokmin just beams at his eagerness, following along. It’s not everyday he gets to see this side of Jihoon.

It turns out the miscalculation extended to the café being closed. Jihoon stomps his foot impatiently as he reads the _Bad weather. Sorry! We’re closed._ sign.

This can’t be. Jihoon wants to speak to the manager.

“Hey, Ji,” Seokmin says, the wind blowing his hair off his face. “This couldn’t be safe. Let’s stay in that diner until the weather gets better.”

Indeed, the wind is getting stronger. It doesn’t seem safe to stay outside anymore.

But the diner Seokmin pointed at is the same place they vowed never to go to ever again. The waiters are snarky, the food is bland. They have a _rodent_ _mascot_.

Jihoon shudders at the memory of it. But there’s no other place around them that’s open. Maybe they predicted the weather, too. Maybe Jihoon and Seokmin just suck at watching the weatherman.

And so, they walk to the diner, Seokmin holding him close to his side as the wind blasts at them.

* * *

Determined to still make this date work in this dingy diner, Jihoon ordered their best-sellers namely _Strip Balls_ which is a plate of bacon and eggs, and _Scoopy Poo_ which is a bowl of chocolate ice cream. He ordered him for Seokmin who glistened at the thought of having breakfast for lunch. Jihoon had to order just water for himself because those names are just not what he wants to hear before ingesting.

“The café may be closed,” Seokmin says through a spoonful of ice cream. Jihoon reaches across the table to wipe off a smear on the corner of his boyfriend’s lip—an action that made Seokmin flush a nice shade of red. Three years of dating and Seokmin makes it feel new every day. Jihoon wonders what he had been doing for their relationship for the last three years. “B-But I think this diner isn’t so bad. We can just go to the café when the weather’s nice. There are always next times.”

It’s endearing how Seokmin finds the _happy_ in everything. Meanwhile, Jihoon is trying not to punch the table out of frustration. No, this diner is not “not so bad.” And no, Jihoon won’t let his efforts go to waste. If the day ends with him just giving this little to Seokmin, he won’t forgive himself.

“The date isn’t over,” Jihoon says, smiling at him confidently. “I have something else prepared for you.”

No, he didn’t.

But the park is always open, rain or shine.

* * *

“Whoa.”

Seokmin has his mouth wide open as he peers down the tiny window of the Ferris wheel booth that they’re in. The ascent is slow, a regular person won’t be able to feel it, but Jihoon is shaking in his Louboutin boots that he bought off a fake designer stall in a busy district in the city.

In a last attempt to salvage the date and redeem himself, he towed his boyfriend to the park the moment the wind died down a little. They both look like chicks out of the eggshell with how unkempt their hairs are, but that shouldn’t matter because Seokmin had this stunned look on his face when he looked up to the Ferris wheel at the park.

Immediately, Jihoon knew his boyfriend wanted to be on it, but he was trying to be considerate of Jihoon’s fear of high places.

And so, without another thought, he bought tickets and they jumped in it. Who cares if they plummet to their death in an egg-shaped Ferris wheel booth? Not Jihoon, no.

Barely holding it together, Jihoon busies himself by taking out his phone and snapping some secret photos and videos of Seokmin pressing his nose on the glass, exclaiming _Wow! That roof is shaped cool_ , or _The wind is blowing the trees off by the roots. Good thing we’re safe here_ , or _Oh, my God! I see our apartment building! That’s our home!_

Jihoon’s heart swells at the sight. He’s so in love with this man.

A quick, loud thud followed by a long hiss of the machine jolts him out of the trance. He was just calming down, too. Pocketing his phone and then holding onto the rails, Jihoon freezes as a voice from the intercom inside the booth tells them that there has been a system problem due to the weather, and the passengers would have to wait until the wind dies down before they could recommence the turning of the ride.

And that would be the wisest thing to do—keep the passengers in for now.

“Must be a hell of a storm,” Seokmin worriedly says, gasping as he turns to look at Jihoon whose tears are already falling unbeknownst to him. “Hoon, why are you crying? I knew it—you’re scared.”

He moves to Jihoon’s side, arms wrapping naturally around him, and Jihoon can’t let his pride take over anymore because he’s really distressed. Seokmin’s touches are the only fool-proof thing that can soothe him when he’s like this.

“ _This…perfect…_ ” He mumbles against the soft material of Seokmin’s coat.

Seokmin hums. “What was that?”

“I said,” Jihoon raises his head, wiggling himself off the embrace. “This was supposed to be the perfect date. The best date ever.”

Looking at his hands incredulously, Jihoon proceeds to rant his frustrations out because he doesn’t _fucking_ care anymore if he’s scared. He’s angry.

“This _stupid_ storm! That ugly _fucking_ diner!” He cries out, brows furrowed and tears streaking his flushed cheeks. “This Ferris wheel was supposed to be the cherry on top because we didn’t get to do latte art, but look at us now! We’re stuck _200_ _something_ _feet_ up in the air! You don’t deserve this. You deserve _hashtag relationship goals_ and polaroid pictures and bossa nova music playing in the background and me kissing the coffee cream off your upper lip!”

“Hoonie,” Seokmin holds his hand out, and in his distracted anger, Jihoon takes it. It’s warm as always—a total contrast to his cold ones. “You don’t have to do all that for me.”

Jihoon flops himself back to his boyfriend’s chest, wailing pathetically. “But you do everything for me. You don’t do these things because you know I don’t like them, and that’s so much sacrifice. You can rely on me, too, you know?”

Rubbing circles on his back, Seokmin buries his nose in his hair. “Of course, I rely on you a lot. You’re doing your best, Hoon. We’re just showing it in different ways.”

Jihoon stays silent as Seokmin continues. “And besides, who said this is not the best date ever? I’m, like, enjoying myself so much I will not be able to sleep tonight.”

With that, Jihoon relaxes from the hug, pulling away to look at him.

“Wha—What do you mean _enjoying_? This is a disaster!”

Seokmin cups his face in both hands, calloused thumb rubbing at his soft cheeks. “Well, for starters, I got to ride on a Ferris wheel. And hold your hand to show everyone—although there weren’t really many people outside to see. _And_ I got to taste _Scoopy Poo_.” Jihoon chuckles at that, quietly muttering _that’s nasty_.

“This is the best. I’m with you the whole time, and that’s more than enough. Been a while since we had an actual date like this, so I’m thankful. And knowing I can do all these things with you is enough, Ji. I’m happy. I’m really, truly happy. Today. And always.”

“You really mean that?”

Instead of replying, Seokmin leans in, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. It’s small and pure, warming him from the inside.

Through the kiss, he hears a silent _I love you_.

So, he kisses back his _I love you, too_.

**Author's Note:**

> arent they jos the bestest boys ever fjdkhfjksjdfl
> 
> anyway if u wanna talk to meeee hehehe  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/shuquishy)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shuanime%E2%80%9D%20rel=)
> 
> if u want me to write your svt fic ideas, my [fanfic com.mis.sions](https://ao3-shuanime.carrd.co) are open if you’re interested! comeesh me ♡ 
> 
> support me by buying me a cup of [[coffee](https://ao3-shuanime.carrd.co/#ko-fi%E2%80%9D%20rel=)] (only if it’s coming from the goodness of your heart hehe please don’t feel pressured!) 
> 
> stay safe in this pandemic! pls wear ur masks and wash your hands as much as you can :))


End file.
